


【真幸】一夜邂逅（二）

by asaoyuki



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaoyuki/pseuds/asaoyuki
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi, 真幸
Kudos: 1





	【真幸】一夜邂逅（二）

1.

早起，去道场，上班，下班，加班，睡觉，继续早起去道场。

最近案子较多，加上新人的缘故，真田弦一郎每天的工作时间将近十几个小时。 

终于把今日的工作完成，真田准备回警视厅附近的公寓时，接到了来自上司的电话，说有个美国来的专家要协助警视厅办案，需要调真田去帮忙接待，最重要的是负责对方的人身安全。没有丝毫犹豫，接到任务后他便出发了。 

真田走进电梯，刚准备转身按下去一层的按钮时，听到了后面有人说：“不好意思，请稍微等一下。”

如遭电击，真田猛地回头，看到了那位鸢紫色头发的男子，正是幸村精市。 

真田没有说话，直勾勾地看着幸村，也忘记了要做的事情。

幸村从他身后走进了电梯，按下去一层的按钮，门叮的一声关上了。 

真田回过头，盯着地面。略微失重的电梯开始下降，封闭空间里只有两个人，但他们都没有说话，谜一样的沉默。 

电梯门打开，真田不知为什么想尽快出去，谁知还未动就被人捉住了手腕，他回头看着幸村。

“看起来比较瘦弱，但幸村的力量却与外表不符。” 这是真田心里首先想到的。 

2\. 

“啊，果然是你。” 幸村轻轻笑了笑说道。 

如果说真田这半年以来还有一些如小说里写的那样浪漫的幻想，但听到这句话后有些心凉了。原来他没有第一时间认出自己啊，是不是他根本没有想过我？对幸村来说，是不是这只是一夜风流，仅此而已?

想起两人的那一夜邂逅，真田突然觉得有点头疼。

“真田君，哦不，真田警官，你好啊，不记得我了吗？” 幸村说道。 

“嗯。”过了一会儿真田才回复了一个嗯。 

“你在生气？” 幸村敏锐的觉察到真田的情绪，继续说道。 

真田不知道该怎么面对，于是大声咳嗽了一声，说道：“抱歉，我有任务，请不要妨碍我。”说完大步跨出电梯，快步往前走。 

幸村跟了上来，继续说道：“这么晚了，真田君去哪里执行任务？”

真田有些生气地停了下来，想摆出可怕的脸严厉呵斥他，但看着幸村的眼睛，不知为什么却无法黑着脸大声呵斥，只好无奈地说道：“这个时间，你怎么在这里？你怎么进来的？”

幸村微笑：“你猜。”

真田怒道：“别开玩笑了，你再这样，我会以妨碍公务逮捕你！不会客气的！”

幸村笑的意味深长：“嗯——，你确实没客气，那天晚上。”

真田腾的红了脸：“你！！！”

幸村决定不逗他了，拿出相关的文件和证件，递给了真田：“我是来工作的。”

真田接过文件认真地看了好几遍。

原来幸村就是自己的任务啊。

3\. 

“你上司说要派给我一位警官，负责我在日本的接待和安全，我还在想，如果是真田君就好了，没想到真是你。” 末班电车上，车上没有什么人，他俩却都站着，幸村拉着扶手，偏着头看着真田说道。

真田本想开车送幸村，结果幸村说要体会一下日本普通社会人的生活，一定要坐电车回酒店，真田无奈，只好依着幸村的决定。 

“无论是谁，我都全力以赴，保障他的安全！”真田再次环视了四周，确认无误后，硬邦邦的回答道。 

“真田君，别这样紧张。”幸村说道：“我不过是个简单画画的，叫我来这里，只是去鉴定一下从我们画廊卖出的几幅名画而已，不是什么要紧的证人。”

真田没有回答，表情严肃。

“真田警官…… 真田君…… 我还是叫你真田吧，怎么样？” 幸村继续说：“我们俩也不是陌生人了，不是吗？”

真田再一次红了脸，看了看四周车厢空空，吐了一口气，才继续道：“你到底，为什么……，幸村，你到底想怎么样？” 

幸村难得露出了严肃的表情，小声地说：“时机没到，” 不过严肃只是一瞬，幸村又恢复了无懈可击的温和俊美，他虽然偏着头看着真田，但眼神却没有盯着真田的眼睛，而是往下移到了喉结处，继续说道：“抱歉，我......也是第一做那样的事情，老实说…… 确实很害羞，尤其是酒醒了之后挺难堪的，就想别再见面了也好。”

“结果在飞机上，想到马上到日本，马上要去警视厅，就觉得，再跟真田见面的话也不坏，或者说能再见面的话真的太好了。”

幸村说完后，便不再说话，回过头看着窗外。外边漆黑一片，车窗如镜子一般，映着电车里的灯光和两人的身影。 

真田终于长嘘一口气，想说点什么又不知该从何说起，半天憋出了一句话：“幸村有没有和其他人交往？”

幸村“唉”了一声，有点奇怪又意料之中，于是笑的很开心：“谁知道呢……” 见真田又要炸毛，马上说道：“当然没有了！”

4\. 

出了车站，两人并肩走在街道上。

有的店铺已经关门，一些还在营业的居酒屋里传出鬼哭狼嚎的嘶吼，幸村正津津有味地看着夜景，真田还是一脸严肃地环视着周围。 

真田想说点什么，可一向寡言的他不知道该如何开口，见幸村不说话他也不说话。

等他们到了酒店大堂，真田本来要跟着幸村一起进电梯，却突然想到什么停了下来。

“怎么了？不和我上去？”幸村问道。 

真田想了想：“我……去再开一个房间。”

幸村觉得真田傻的可爱，两人明明早已坦诚相见，却纯情地像个不开窍的少年。 

幸村走上前，突然拉起真田的手，说道：“真田警官，你不住在我屋子里，如何保护我的安全？放心好了，我房间有两张床。”

真田觉得，幸村好像是他命里的劫数，明明理智上觉得不对，可行动上始终跟着他的步伐走。对上幸村总是让他无可奈何。

两人便又住在了一起。

**以下省略一万字**

5\. 

欢愉后的真田起身，拿起饮用水想问问幸村要不要先喝点，也许是因为时差的缘故，幸村已经睡着了。 

真田看着幸村熟睡的样子，极没有安全感地蜷起身子，后背上还有一道淡淡的伤痕。真田忙凑近细瞧，是刀疤。 

如果真如幸村所说，他只是一个简单画画的，为什么后背会有刀疤？

不仅如此，两次亲密接触，真田都真真切切地感受到了幸村结实的肌肉，还有搂着他脖子时那饱含力量的手臂。

比起同为警察的同事们，幸村的肌肉训练地更好。 

对于他们彼此都是对方的第一次，真田非常高兴，幸村带给他的感觉，除了俊美出尘与淡然洒脱，还有让他自己也说不明白的亲近。

可除了这些，他的过去到底有什么更深的故事，真田却不得而知了。

真田有些迫不及待，幸村的所有他都想知道，他想认真的、彻底的和幸村聊一切事情，可理智告诉他不要这么做，因为这样会冒犯幸村，从而让他疏远自己。 

真田喝了几口水，犹豫了一下，最终在另一张床上躺下。 

6\. 

半夜真田醒来时，看向旁边发现幸村不在，心里咯噔一下，赶忙起身大声叫着：“YUKIMURA——”

“真田，我在这里。”套间外边的客厅里传来幸村的声音。 

真田裹着浴巾，走出卧室来到厅里，看到幸村穿着浴袍，坐在窗边的沙发上看着夜景。真田松了一口气，走到幸村身旁也坐下来。 

东京的人口比洛杉矶多得多，繁华的夜景更胜一筹。幸村靠向真田的肩膀，轻声说道：“比起美国，我更喜欢故乡。”

真田有些兴奋，接着幸村的话说道：“那你会回来吗？一直待在这边？”

幸村依然靠着真田，平静地说道：“最终我肯定会回来的，不过不是现在。”

“为什么？”

“时机没到。”

“时机没到？这是什么意思？”

幸村直起身来，握住真田的手，又重新靠在真田的肩膀上说道：“美国还有事要处理，待处理完我一定会回来的。”

真田紧紧地回握住幸村的手，组织了好一会儿语言，有些羞涩地说道：“我…… 我们这样认识超出我的想象，也不符合我的一贯作风，可我……我……” 

“我喜欢你。” 幸村说道。 

“啊？”

“我喜欢你，你要这么说吧？”

“啊…… ”

“我喜欢你。”幸村继续说，“真田，我喜欢你。”

真田觉得自己太松懈了，居然连表白这事都做不好。

TBC


End file.
